Question: Stephanie did 6 more squats than Daniel in the morning. Daniel did 9 squats. How many squats did Stephanie do?
Solution: Daniel did 9 squats, and Stephanie did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $9 + 6$ squats. She did $9 + 6 = 15$ squats.